things the inu people need to admit
by InuYashagurl01
Summary: it is list of thing the inu people need to just tell for the world to hear should i write mor review and tell me DON'T BE SHY!
1. inuyasha

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

**Top 10 things the inuyasha characters need to just admit!**

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Inuyasha(he is saying all this NOT MEM YA GOT THAT PEOPLE?)**

It is not me that has the issues it is ALL Sesshoumau! he is just jealous because the fact that the only girl he has traveling with him like 7 and he is what 200 or 300 and I has kagome AND sango traveling with him WHAT NOW !

shippo you really truly are like a son to me NOW lets go play some catch!

i watch desperate house wives when i go to kagome's time (her mom is taping it for me) I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH

7. IF SESSHOUMARU MAKE 1 MORE COMMENT ABOUT MY MOM BEING A WHORE OR I WILL SO GO AUSTIN POWERS ON HIS ASS! (kagome your butt is GROOVEY baby when you walk but don't tell any one i think that)

6.You think miroku is perverted YOU SHOULD REALLY HEAR SOME OF MY THOUGHTS!

5. i wonder what kagome looks like in a thong. . . . . .

4. i wonder how many children i could get kagome to bear me ?

3. i really wish that i had a tail like sesshoumaru's it is so fluffy and cute!

2.should i get me ears pierced?

1. KAGOME I LOVE YOU!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

should i do more r&r i love hearing from you all!


	2. Kagome

I'm updating!

i dont own inuyasha or panic at the disco!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kagome

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_this means in the back ground like kouga making a comment or somthing!_

10.Kouga would make a great mate i mean he is um well... fast!_ HA EAT THAT INUYASHA (SAID KOUGA)_ THERE I SAID IT MUHAHAHAHA but I'm with inuyasha!WHAT NOW KOUGA WHO IS THE PIMP NOW! **SIT BOY** _UG!_

9.Why does inuyasha always have to wear his shirt does it ever get uh well hot under there WELL JUST! TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF

8. yuka i have to be honest you are A REAL WHOR E

7. i saw what miroku did to sango last night when they snuck out because i was sneaking out to fantasize about inuyasha WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD !

_inu: u shure did (scoops her up and runs into a room nearby loud bangina and moaning is herd!)_

6. i love panic at the disco and this is what would play in my head if he left me!\

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
**_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_**

(an i had to stop for like 2 min my mom was il the room :-P)

Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of   
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

Lol

5.has inuyasha ever ripped his pants in battle? _yes it was sesshoumaru who did it AND ON PURPOSE TOO HE SAID I HAD A LITTLE WINKIE DINKIE! (PULLS IT OUT) DOES THIS LOOK LITTLE TO YOU! _(kagome sits on his lap) no

it don't now will you show me how it works with you can use me as a prop!

4.um inuyasha IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY _(inu faints in shock)_ (_kouga gets ready to commit suicide but stops when kagome finishes what she was saying) _i'm not really i just wanted to see what he would do if i said that!

3.i have a tattoo wanna see (_inu cuts out koga's eyes ) YA SHURE _ok she lifts the back of her shirt and lowers her shors to see **_Inuyasha _**on her lower back

2. (hiding bloody knife behind her back) i didn't kill hojo!

1. i wish inuyasha wore tighter clothes. . . .._ NO THEN I WOULD LOOK LIKE A GAY QUEER ASS LITTLE HOMO!_


End file.
